Alzheimer's disease is a chronic neurodegenerative disease. A common symptom of an Alzheimer's patient is difficulty in remembering recent events or location of the patient's belongings. The patient then becomes frustrated and anxious in searching for their belongings. Therefore, there is a need to provide methods and systems for helping Alzheimer patients to easily find their belonging in a room or at home.